1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a manufacturing method for manufacturing the semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices have memory cell areas and peripheral circuit areas. A large number of device elements are formed in the memory cell area, and the device elements formed therein are miniaturized, compared to device elements formed in the peripheral circuit area. When a semiconductor memory device is manufactured, memory cells adjacent to the border of the peripheral circuit area are subject to the proximity effect of light and the loading effect, because of the difference in density between the peripheral circuit area and the memory cell area. This may cause defective memory cells.